Two Weeks in a MiniVan
by SmashFan21
Summary: What will happen when seven smashers stay with each other in a mini-van for two weeks? Chapter 6 uploaded. Is now rated R.
1. The Begining

Two Weeks in a Mini-Van, by SmashFan21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee, or a 1994 Toyota Camry LE Wagon. I will soon, however, own Nintendo. HAHAHAHHA!!!  
  
*Smash HQ*  
  
Ness: I'm bored. You all suck. *does a yo-yo trick*  
  
Kirby: Lets watch TV!  
  
Bowser: There's nothing good on.  
  
Roy: We could watch-  
  
Mario: We're not-a watching 'The Love Boat' again-a!  
  
Roy: Dang...  
  
Link: *swings sword around, killing Mr. Game and Watch* Oops.  
  
Kirby: That's the second time this week! *tosses G&W in the basement with the Ice Climbers*  
  
Link: It's not my fault they get in the way.  
  
Young Link: Where's the Lon Lon Milk?  
  
Yoshi: We're out.  
  
Young Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoshi: Whoa.  
  
Ness: Hey guys, I found some Lon Lon Milk under the couch-  
  
Young Link grabs it and drinks it in two gulps.  
  
Ness: That's a least two weeks old.  
  
Young Link faints.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Master Hand: Crazy, we need something new. Just watching them beat the crap out of each other is getting boring.  
  
Crazy Hand: I kNoW! wE cOuLd TaKe SeVeN oF tHeM, pUt ThEm In A 1994 ToYoTa CaMrY LE wAgOn, AnD mAkE tHeM sTaY iN iT wItH eAcH oThEr FoR tHrEe WeEkS?  
  
Master Hand: That's horrible, Crazy. We should take seven of them, put them in a 1994 Toyota Camry LE Wagon, and make the stay in it with each other for TWO weeks.  
  
Crazy Hand: RiGhT...  
  
Master Hand: Now, out of my way, I'm off to get seven of them.  
  
Crazy Hand: @_@  
  
*Inside*  
  
Rico Suave by Gerardo is playing.  
  
Ness: Rico.  
  
Kirby: Suave.  
  
Young Link: *random Latin words*  
  
Kirby: Rico.  
  
Ness: Suave.  
  
Young Link: Rico.  
  
Kirby: Suave.  
  
Young Link: *random Latin*  
  
Ness: Rico.  
  
Young Link: Suave.  
  
Kirby: Rico.  
  
Ness: Suave.  
  
Samus blasts the radio.  
  
Ness, Kirby, Young Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Master Hand: Hi everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Master Hand: Oh come on, I'm not that scary.  
  
Roy pees his pants.  
  
All: ...  
  
Master Hand: Right. Anyway, I want seven of you to come outside into a 1994 Toyota Camry LE, and stay in it for two weeks. You can bring two choice items with you. And two people can be in front, two in the middle, and three in back. I'd use the trunk, but that's too cruel, even for me. Any volunteers?  
  
All step back, leaving Luigi, who was eating pasta, in front.  
  
Luigi: Huh?  
  
Master Hand: Alright Luigi. What would you like to take with you, and where would you like to sit?  
  
Luigi: Um, I'll bring-a my Game Boy Advance and a copy of Mario Kart Super Circuit version, and I'll sit in the middle-left (as if we were looking at the car from behind).  
  
Ness: Why not, I'll come. I'll bring my baseball bat and a copy of Game Informer. I'll sit in the back-center.  
  
Kirby: If Ness is going, I'll go too! I'll bring a jar of cookies and my watch, so I can tell how long we've been in there. And I'll sit in the back- left (as if we were looking at the car from behind).  
  
Young Link: If they're going, I'll come too! I'll bring a six-pack of Lon Lon Milk and my sword! And I'll sit in the only remaining seat in the back. (back-right)  
  
Mario: I guess I'll-a go! I'll-a bring my-a Game Boy Advance and a copy of- a Mario Kart Super Circuit and my-a Link Cable so I can-a play with-a Luigi! I'll-a sit next to Luigi! (middle-right)  
  
Master Hand: That's three things.  
  
Roy: That's okay; I'll give them mine, so I'll only take one thing.  
  
Master Hand: Very kind of you Roy. Alright.  
  
Roy: I call shotgun! I'll bring my sword!  
  
Master Hand: So, who'll be in driver's seat?  
  
Samus: I want to!  
  
Bowser: So do I!  
  
Wario: MEEE TOOO!!! *dies*  
  
Master Hand: Ok, we'll let the readers decide. Who will be the seventh smash brother? Vote!  
  
(Vote to decide!) 


	2. Day one and part of day 2!

Two Weeks in a Mini-Van, by SmashFan21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee, or a 1994 Toyota Camry LE Wagon. I'm getting closer to owning Nintendo, though.  
  
A/N: This is to kirbymcool11: Yes, I did use some of your words, although the Master Hand and Crazy Hand thing is a commonly used cliché. Thank you.  
  
*Smash HQ*  
  
Master Hand: Before I announce the winner, I'd like to explain one thing. This is not a car TRIP; they are staying in ONE PLACE in a car. Anyway, SAMUS WINS!!!  
  
Samus: Yeah! I'll bring my Power Suit and some gum!  
  
Master Hand: Why gum.  
  
Samus: Because AHM KICKING ASS AND CHEW BUBBLEGUM, AND AHM ALL OUTTA BUBBLEGUM!!!  
  
Master Hand: Um, ok. Well, the car is outside.  
  
Roy: Hey, what do we get for doing this?  
  
Master Hand: (thinking): Damn! I nearly got away without paying this time! (out loud): Sigh. $2,000,000.  
  
All: Sweet!  
  
Ness: How do we win?  
  
Master Hand: Every once in awhile, I'll pop up and ask you questions about everyone else in the car. Be the one with the most correct, and, um, you don't get voted out of the car.  
  
Roy: Wow. Not only did you rip off kirbymcool11 (I don't own KMC11) in the last chapter, but now you're ripping off Survivor as well!  
  
Master Hand: ...shut up! *snaps his fingers, and the smashers are in the car.*  
  
***DAY ONE***  
  
Samus is in her seat going CRAZY!  
  
Roy: Whoa! What's wrong with you!?  
  
Samus: *shows Roy an empty pack of gum*  
  
Roy: (reading wrapper): SUPA DUPPA SUGAR FILLED SOUR BUBBLE YUMMY! Warning: Do not eat whole pack in one day.  
  
Samus: TIME OVA!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (this phrase © Psyguy)  
  
*In the back*  
  
Young Link: *gulp, gulp* Aw yeah! Best stuff ever!  
  
Ness: Hey Samus! Turn your built-in radio on!  
  
Samus: SSSSSURRRREEE! WHEEEE! *presses a button, Luigi's hat falls off*  
  
Luigi: What the-a! *puts it back on*  
  
Mario: Ah! I-a win!  
  
Luigi: Hey-a! That's-a not fair!  
  
Kirby eats all of his cookies in one bite.  
  
Kirby: YUMMY! ME NEED MORE FOOD!  
  
Ness: Kirby?  
  
@@@Kirby's point of view@@@  
  
Big Cookie (Ness): What the heck?  
  
Big Muffin (Young Link): What's wrong with Kirby? OW!  
  
@@@Normal point of view@@@  
  
Young Link: THAT #*&$^#&*&^#%#$ BIT ME!!! #$(&^#*&^!!! &^#%$^#%&$#&%&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: Huh? Young Link? What's wrong?  
  
@@@Young Link's point of view@@@  
  
Richard Simmons (Kirby): Hey, what's up with Young Link?  
  
Howard Stern (Ness): I don't know... OW! THAT @&$^*&6^%&^% STABBED ME!  
  
@@@Normal POV@@@  
  
Samus: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWDY! WHEE-huh? What the hell happened?  
  
Roy shows Samus the wrapper.  
  
Samus: ...daaaaaaaamn.  
  
Ness: *in a brawl with Young Link and Kirby* Hey Samus! Turn the radio on!  
  
Samus: Fine. *turns it on and Rump Shaker is playing* God I love this song. *gets hit by a flying Kirby* OW! Fine, I know how to stop them. *turns on Rico Suave*  
  
Ness: *stops*  
  
Young Link: *stops*  
  
Kirby: *stops in mid-air, then it is realized that this is not a cartoon and he falls down*  
  
Ness: Rico.  
  
Kirby: Suave.  
  
Young Link: *random Latin*  
  
*goes on for hours until Samus shuts off the radio*  
  
Ness: That felt good.  
  
Kirby: Wow, it's pretty dark out. I'm going to bed.  
  
All: Good idea.  
  
***DAY TWO***  
  
All are still sleeping. We see Roy and Samus in a somewhat hugging position??? (A/N: Samus BROUGHT her suit; she's WEARING regular cloths though.)  
  
We see, in the middle, Mario and Luigi, sleeping normally. In the back, Ness and Young Link are using Kirby as a pillow.  
  
Samus: *wakes up* *yawn* Huh? ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: *wakes up* *yawn* Huh? SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus puts on her suit and blasts Roy. By now, everyone is awake.  
  
Mario: Mama mia!  
  
Master Hand: ALRIGHT! EVERYONE! Come on out for a five minute bathroom and water break.  
  
All: WOO HOO! *run out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed! Next time, The First Break! R&R! (Also, if you want to make a cameo in The First Break, just say so, and what you'd like to say. BAI! 


	3. The First Break!

Two Weeks in a Mini-Van, by SmashFan21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee, or a 1994 Toyota Camry LE Wagon. I'm getting closer to owning Nintendo, though.  
  
The First Break!  
  
***Women's Bathroom***  
  
Samus is washing up, when...  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!! Brak crashes through the roof.  
  
Brak: WAZZZZZAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: WAZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brak: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Well, Brak's cameo is coming off to a good start.  
  
Samus: WAZHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Brak: WAZZZZZZZZZZZZAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: A bit too long of a start. -_-  
  
Samus: WAZZZZAH!  
  
Brak: WAZZZZZAH!  
  
Zelda: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!  
  
Brak: Why?  
  
Samus: Yeah, we were having fun.  
  
Zelda: SCREW THIS CAMEO THING! *blasts Brak into oblivion*  
  
Samus: Aw...  
  
***Five minutes earlier***  
  
Samus: Hey Zelda, if Brak ever comes here, blast him.  
  
Zelda: Ok...  
  
***Now***  
  
Samus: Oh yeah.  
  
***Outside***  
  
Ness: Well, just a couple of minutes until the break is over.  
  
Then a person comes wielding pickets saying Ness is evil.  
  
???: WAZZZAAAAH!!!  
  
Zelda: I'll blast you, too.  
  
???: Sorry. My names Mewtwo's Maid!  
  
Mewtwo: Eh? I don't have a maid.  
  
MM: You do now?  
  
Mewtwo: Why did you say that in the form of a question?  
  
MM: Why are you asking so many questions?  
  
Mewtwo: Will you shut up?  
  
MM: See, you could've just said 'Shut up.' instead of asking me to. Why?  
  
Mewtwo: This is why I don't go outside. *leaves*  
  
Ness: Now what makes you think I'm evil?  
  
MM: What makes you think I think you're evil?  
  
Ness: *points to picket signs*  
  
MM: Oh those. *hides them* Um, would you believe I stole them from an evil empire trying to spread the word that you're evil?  
  
Ness: I find that pretty hard to believe.  
  
MM: Ok, would you believe I took these from the CIA and the FBI to clear your name?  
  
Ness: I don't think so.  
  
MM: Would you believe they belong to my imaginary monkey-friend, Bobo?  
  
Ness: I doubt it.  
  
MM: Ok. Bye bye everyone! *leaves* *comes back* Oops, I almost forgot my signs, er, I mean, Bobo. Come here Bobo! Good monkey! *leaves*  
  
Ness: Strange people these days.  
  
Kirby: Quite.  
  
Young Link: I say, let us return to the automobile.  
  
Ness: I concur.  
  
Kirby: As do I.  
  
*all walk back to car*  
  
Roy: ...*blink*  
  
Mario: ...*blink blink*  
  
Roy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around like a chicken with it's head cut off*  
  
Mario: *ditto*  
  
Master Hand: OK BACK IN THE CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------- And so ends the first break! R&R! 


	4. Stuff Happens

Two Weeks in a Mini-Van, by SmashFan21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee, or a 1994 Toyota Camry LE Wagon. I WILL SOON RULE NINTENDO!!!! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
'Hey look, I updated!'  
  
Chapter Four: Stuff Happens  
  
Samus is relaxing when she overhears something in the back seat...  
  
Ness: I'm telling you, Einstein is WRONG!  
  
Kirby: And I'm telling you that the quantum theory is more correct NOW then EVER BEFORE!  
  
Young Link: I say you two, you sound like bickering little children!  
  
Ness + Kirby: SHUT UP!  
  
Young Link: I say.  
  
Samus, Roy, Mario, and Luigi: AHHHHHHHH!!!! *try to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, but fail!*  
  
Roy: What are we NOW!? FINAL FANTASY!?!?!  
  
Cloud: *appears*: NOOOOOOOO!!! WHY!?!?!  
  
Aeris: *is stabbed to death by Sephiroth*  
  
Sephiroth: MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Samus: Uh, obscure cameo day was YESTERDAY. Bye bye! *Puts on suit blasts FF characters into nothing* *fanfare plays*  
  
Voice from Nowhere: Samus wins! Samus gains 0 EXP! Found a piece of tissue! Found hair gel! Found a flower! Found Masamune (Sephy's sword)!  
  
Mario: I-a win!  
  
Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DAMN YOU-A FF CHARACTERS!!!!!!!  
  
***DAY THREE***  
  
Ness wakes up to find himself inside of Young Link's...hat. You thought about something else, didn't you? Freak.  
  
Ness: Hm, I appear to be in the head robe of my comrade.  
  
Young Link: Intriguing!  
  
Kirby: *zombified* Fooooooooooooddd... HUUUUUUUNNNNGEEEEER!!!!!!  
  
Young Link: Oh my.  
  
@@@Kirby's point of view@@@  
  
Sandwich (Young Link): Oh dear.  
  
Jar of Pickles (Ness): I do not find this predicament to be good.  
  
Big Bagel (Luigi): *appears* *YAWN* Hey-a, why is-a Kirby staring at-a me like-a that? *CHOMP* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!  
  
@@@Normal P.O.V.@@@  
  
Luigi: MAMA MIA!!!  
  
Mario: I-a win!  
  
Luigi: *faints*  
  
Yugi Moto: *appears* It's time to duel!  
  
Marik Ishtar: *appears* AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, I'LL TRAP YOU IN THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Joey Wheeler: *appears* Hang in there, Yug.!  
  
Obelisk the Tormentor: *appears and punches Joey's head off*  
  
Joey's Head: Hang in there, Yug.! I'm with ya *head gets stepped on by O.T.T.*  
  
Roy: ARGH!!!!!!! THIS VAN CAN'T HOLD ALL THESE YU-GI-OH! IDIOTS! IF ONE MORE HUGE THING APPEARS, WE'RE DONE FOR!  
  
The Winged Dragon of RA: *appears*  
  
All but T.W.D.O.R.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Master Hand: *appears* OK, THAT'S ENOUGH! *sends the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters to the void* Now then, OUT OF THE CAR FOR A CHALLENGE GAME!!!  
  
All: *get out of the car*  
  
Master Hand: Now then, it's time to...*teleports them to a certain NES game called...*  
  
Mewtwo: *freezes time* Now then, this is where you readers come in. Pick one of these four NES games and tell which on they should go to. Will go to...  
  
Duck Hunt  
  
Burger Time  
  
Ice Climber  
  
Tiny Toon Adventures  
  
Mewtwo: VOTE VOTE VOTE! 


	5. Duck Hunt and Randomness

[Two Weeks in a Mini-Van] by SmashFan21  
  
It's been forever since I updated, but now I've updated!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, Duck Hunt, or a Mini-Van. :p ---- Face key: !_!=Surprised &_&=Glimmering -_-'=Annoyed Sweatdrop.  
  
MH: ...Duck Hunt!  
  
Samus: This will be easy!  
  
MH: That's what you think, foolish person!!! You are the ducks! Rydia?  
  
Rydia( *from FFIV*) Duck! *Smash bros. transform into ducks*  
  
All except Rydia and MH: AHHHHHHHHH!!! !_!  
  
MH: Thank you Rydia. *teleports her back to the land of Summoned Monsters* Now, trying to shoot you will be Vincent Valentine from FFVII!  
  
Fangirls: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! &_&  
  
Vincent: ...-_-'  
  
MH: Here's your shotgun! Ready...GO!  
  
Smash Bros.: AHHHHHHH!!! *scatter*  
  
Vincent: *easily shoots Kirby, Y. Link, and Ness, who are arguing about Quantum Physics*  
  
Ness, Y. Link, & Kirby: x_x  
  
Luigi: *almost gets hit* ARGH!  
  
Mario: *trying to make Luigi die* I-a won!  
  
Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO FAIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!!!!! *gets shot* x_x  
  
Mario: WHOOO HOO! *gets shot* D'oh! x_x  
  
Samus is dodging all the shots like she was in a plane. However, Roy is busy staring at a fangirl.  
  
Vincent: *shoots Roy*  
  
Roy: Nooooo!!! x_x  
  
MH: Samus wins!  
  
MH: *heals Smash Bros. and returns them to normal* Thank you for coming Vincent. *teleports him to Midgar*  
  
MH: Samus, you are immune to any votes when we vote somebody off.  
  
Samus: Cool!  
  
MH: Back in the van!  
  
*in the van*  
  
[Night 2]  
  
Samus: lol omg i pwnd j00!  
  
Roy: Lamer!  
  
Luigi: Up yours!  
  
Ness: FUNKAHY CHICKEN!  
  
Mario: I-a win!  
  
Luigi: GOD***** STUPID MOTHER******* **** SUCKER GO **** A CHICKEN YOU ******* ***WIPE!!!  
  
All except Luigi: Holy crap...  
  
Abnormal silence.  
  
Roy: *fart*  
  
All: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Shadow the Hedgehog: It all starts with this. A jewel containing the ultimate power!  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog: That's a...Chaos Emerald!  
  
Tails: No **** ****nose!  
  
Sonic: Tails! What's wrong?  
  
Tails: WHAT'S WRONG! I HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS LEFT ME TO DIE. I ASKED YOU TO WAIT, BUT YOU KEPT RUNNING! I WAS SHOT, BITTEN, EMPALED, AND DROWNED! DID YOU EVER SLOW DOWN! NO! YOU WILL PAY! *grabs Sonic and flies off*  
  
Shadow: Bunch of crazy *** white folk. *teleports away*  
  
Sonic: *from a distance* Please don't do this! Wait Tails!  
  
Tails: *from a distance* WAIT!? DOESN'T THAT SOUND FAMILIAR? *stabs Sonic repeatedly with a spoon*  
  
Samus: Bunch of crazy *** white folk.  
  
Roy: I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard.  
  
Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
  
these scars.  
  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel.  
  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
  
this is real.  
  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do.  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not,  
  
but I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got.  
  
Luigi: What the hell?  
  
Mario: I-a win!  
  
Luigi: *passes out*  
  
Kirby: *passes Kirby some random popcorn*  
  
Y. Link: *passes gas*  
  
All: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Roy: When this began,  
  
I had nothin' to say,  
  
and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me.  
  
I was confused.  
  
And I'd let it all out to find,  
  
that I'm not the only person with these things in mind.  
  
Inside of me,  
  
but all the vacancy the words revealed,  
  
is the only real thing that I've got left to feel,  
  
Nothin' to lose,  
  
just stuck,  
  
hollow and alone,  
  
and the fault is my own,  
  
and the fault is my own.  
  
Luigi: What the hell?  
  
Mario: I-a win!  
  
Luigi: *cries*  
  
Sonic: *from a distance* Tails, please! Stop!  
  
Tails: *from a distance* STOP! STOP!? DOESN'T THAT SOUND FAMILIAR!?!?!?!  
  
Sonic: *from a distance* Please Tails! WHAT IS THAT!?!? DEAR GOD WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH TH-AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! *sound a gerbil makes when it's put under a hot iron*  
  
Luigi: What the hell?  
  
Mario: I-a win!  
  
Luigi: **** YOU!  
  
*explosion is heard*  
  
Sonic: *from a distance* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PLEASE NOT THE NUCLEAR BOMB!  
  
Tails: *from a distance* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Samus: Bunch of crazy *** white folk.  
  
MH: OK! STOP IT! *gunshot is heard followed by screaming*  
  
Sonic: *from a distance* AHHHHHHH!!! WHY IN THE ****!?!?! IN THE **** OF ALL PLACES!!!!!!  
  
MH: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *teleports Sonic and Tails to Station Square* All right, it's time to vote someone out of the van. We'll start with Samus. And remember, you can't vote off Samus.  
  
Samus: I vote off Roy because he keeps farting and singing.  
  
Roy: I vote off Ness for no apparent reason.  
  
Luigi: I vote off Mario because he keeps making me lose! *cries*  
  
Mario: I vote off Luigi because he is a cry baby and a potty mouth!  
  
Kirby: I vote off Y. Link because she is stupid!  
  
Ness: I vote off Kirby because he is funnier than me!  
  
Y. Link: I vote off Kirby because he bit me!  
  
MH: You lose Kirby! *sends Kirby to oblivion*  
  
Kirby: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *disappears*  
  
Luigi: I hate you Mario!  
  
Mario: I-a win!  
  
Luigi: *faints*  
  
MH: Right... See you tomorrow. *teleports away*  
  
[Day 3]  
  
Ness: Why did you vote for me you jerk!?  
  
Roy: I didn't know who to vote for!!!  
  
Samus: SHUT UP! *chucks her helmet at Ness but misses and hits Luigi*  
  
Luigi: OW!  
  
Mario: I-a win!  
  
Luigi: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *eats the link cable*  
  
Mario: *sniff* *cries*  
  
MH: Ok guys! Time for a break!  
  
--- End Disclaimer: I don't own the Linkin Park lyrics, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, the idea of Sonic being beat up by Tails because of hatred is from ROTFW, FFIV, or FFVII. If I forgot something, please tell me.  
  
SmashFan21: Anyway, if you want to appear, or want any certain characters to appear, just tell me in a review! BAI! 


	6. The Second Break

[Two Weeks in a Mini-Van] by SmashFan21  
  
It's been forever since I updated, but now I've updated! (Again!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, any of the people appearing as a cameo, or a Mini-Van. :p ---  
  
Chapter V: The Second Break!  
  
[A/N: This chapter will contain gay suggestions. Don't like it, skip the part from where Samus says to Cloud "Hey ,wait a minute Cloud. I thought you swing 'that' way?" down to the part where Kaiba shows up.]  
  
Last time, Kirby was voted off. Anyway, time for the second break!  
  
Roy: Remind me why I agreed to duel you again Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Because it's fun!  
  
Roy: Ok...  
  
Then, there was an explosion for no apparent reason.  
  
Roy: What the crap?  
  
Yugi: Oh well. It's time to duel! I'll go first.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cloud and Zidane are trying to get Samus to be his girlfriend.  
  
Samus: What can you do?  
  
Cloud: Well, I have a really big sword-and I mean that in both ways-, and I can do this neat trick where I slice the opponent more times than necessary.  
  
Samus: Really? Show me. Attack Zidane!  
  
Cloud: OK. Cheesy sound effect OMNISLASH!  
  
Zidane gets slashed WAY more times than necessary.  
  
Zidane: OW!  
  
Cloud: See?  
  
Samus: That was okay... What about you monkey boy?  
  
Zidane: I can make myself turn pink and do really cheesy attacks.  
  
Cloud: coughlosercough  
  
Zidane: SHUT UP!  
  
Samus: Hey, wait a minute Cloud. I thought you swing 'that' way?  
  
Cloud: Huh?  
  
Samus: Aren't you gay?  
  
Cloud: WHAT!? NO I AM NOT!  
  
Sephiroth: Yes he is.  
  
Cloud: YOU LIAR!  
  
Sephiroth: He and I were gay together.  
  
Samus: (runs away)  
  
Then Yugi walks over.  
  
Yugi: Hey Sephiroth, how about you and me hook up?  
  
Sephiroth: Yes.  
  
They walk away.  
  
Cloud: (runs away)  
  
Zidane: You don't mind if I tape it and sell it for millions on the internet, do you?  
  
Sephiroth: (cuts off Zidane's dick)  
  
Zidane: I'll take that as a no. (dies)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kaiba: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Y. Link: Oh no! Who are you?  
  
Kaiba: I am...some guy! With a really dark face! And you can easily see my eyes!  
  
Y. Link: Dammit, he's right!  
  
Kaiba: Now I'm going to use...the Magic Book!  
  
Y. Link: Oh no! This can't be happening!  
  
Kaiba: Muhuahauha! It is!  
  
Y. Link: Well, I'm afraid you've underestimated me.  
  
Kaiba: Why is that?  
  
Y. Link: Because I can make my eyes look really evil, and have a deeper voice!  
  
Kaiba: No! You're bluffing!  
  
Y. Link: I'm afraid not! (turns into Yami Link)  
  
Yami Link: Ha!  
  
Kaiba: Dammit, I'm defeated!  
  
Yami Link: No you're not! We haven't dueled yet!  
  
Kaiba: Oh yeah! Now, what card are you going to play Yami?  
  
Yami Link: Well, I'm going to be an idiot, and tell you exactly what card I'm going to play, and tell you exactly what I plan to do with it. Then I'll go "Oh no, how'd you figure that out?".  
  
Kaiba: Sounds good. What's your first move?  
  
Yami Link: Well, I'm going to play...THIS!  
  
Kaiba: OH NO! It's some guy...that I can easily destroy! By using the Man- Eating Plant! Destroy his guy!  
  
Yami Link: Ha, I knew you'd do something like that. That's why: FACE DOWN CARD!  
  
Kaiba: Oh no!  
  
Yami Link: HAHA! Now your guy is destroyed! Now I'll play this!  
  
Kaiba: Oh no! It's some other guy...that I can easily destroy by playing this!  
  
Yami Link: Ha, I knew you'd do something like that. That's why I have this!  
  
Kaiba: You have what?  
  
Yami Link: That thing over there!  
  
Kaiba: The tree?  
  
Yami Link: YES! Er, shut up! I'll play a card face down.  
  
Ness: Do you even know what you're doing?  
  
Yami Link: SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!  
  
Ness: I think the censor quit or something.  
  
Marth: You know how much you have plagiarized in this fan fiction alone, SmashFan21?  
  
SmashFan21: SHUT UP! I'm going to give credit for it. Later...  
  
Marth: Here, I will right now. The part with cloud and Sephiroth was from FF Big Brother, a flash on Newgrounds.com. Go watch it. The part with Y. Link and Kaiba was from a movie on Newgrounds.com called "yugioh sux". Watch that, too.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, that's my job!  
  
Marth: Uh... (kills Disclaimer)  
  
SmashFan21: OH GREAT! First the censor quits, now we have no disclaimer. WE ARE GOING TO GET SUED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!(runs away)  
  
MH: You guys are stupid.  
  
Then, there was a random explosion for no apparent reason in no apparent location. Then, two muffins were also in an oven at the time. One muffin had said to the other, "Gee, it's hot in here." The other one replied, "HOLY CRAP! A TALKING MUFFIN!"  
  
Agent Smith: Mr. Kaiba, why is it that you persist?  
  
Kaiba: Because, I just don't like you.  
  
Marth: That is from "Zion Rave" in the flash movie "The Matrix Has You."  
  
SmashFan21: YAY! New personal disclaimer.  
  
Ghost of Disclaimer: WAHHHH! I HATE YOU!  
  
Ghost of Sonic: I am here as a space filler.  
  
Tails: SONIC! I'M GONNA DIG YOUR ASS UP AND KILL YOU AGAIN!  
  
Ghost of Sonic: AIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Zelda: WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN! PLEASE, DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!  
  
Pac-Man: FOOD!  
  
Ghost of Kirby: FOOD!  
  
King DeDeDe: MORE FOOD THAN THEY WANT!  
  
C. Falcon: Show me your foods, I mean moves!  
  
And at this time, there continued to be random explosions for no apparent reason and in no apparent place.  
  
Amy: WHY DID YOU KILL SONIC!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Tails: Because I felt like it.  
  
Amy: Ok!   
  
MH: I wish words could express how much I want to slowly kill every living thing with a toothbrush and a hot glue gun.  
  
Mewtwo: A spoon and a paperclip would be much more effective.  
  
Shadow: Bunch of crazy }}} white folk. Hey, I was censored!  
  
Censor: I decided to come back.  
  
Marth: (kills Censor)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Taya: Yugi, how could you!?  
  
Yugi: Oh crap.  
  
Sephiroth: Um, METEOR! (kills Yugi and Taya)  
  
Back at the Smash HQ:  
  
There was yet another explosion.  
  
Dark Magician: I'm going to strip now, ok?  
  
MH: GOD DAMMIT! (kills DM) That's it, your friggin break is over!  
  
R&R! 


	7. The Things Coffee can do to People

[Two Weeks in a Mini-Van] by SmashFan21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSB:M and whatever van they're in. I'm too lazy to look back. I am working on owning Nintendo yet again, so fear not!  
  
{A/N: The last chapter was pretty stupid. Now I'm going to try much harder!}  
  
Chapter 7: The Things Coffee can do to People...  
  
[Night 3]  
  
MH: Ok, it's time that somebody got voted off. Wait, where's Luigi?  
  
Noises can be heard from the trunk.  
  
MH: (opens the trunk)  
  
Psychiatrist: Tell me exactly what the problem is.  
  
Luigi: He just keeps beating me...(sniffle)...It's no fair! People keep distracting me! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
MH: What the-oh forget it! (kills Psychiatrist)  
  
Luigi: Hey, that's not supposed to happen!  
  
MH: Yes it is. Now then, let's vote. There are no immunities. We'll go in the same order we did last time.  
  
Samus: I vote off Roy because he flirts way too much.  
  
Roy: I vote off Y. Link because his big words confuse us all.  
  
Luigi: I vote off Mario for being a (many censored words)!  
  
Mario: I vote off Luigi because he's a cry baby and a potty mouth.  
  
Ness: I vote off Y. Link, as there should only be one genius here.  
  
Y. Link: I vote for Ness because I'm smarter.  
  
MH: You lose Y. Link!  
  
Y. Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
MH: (knocks Y. Link into oblivion) Okay everyone, get a good night's sleep.  
  
[Really early in the morning 4]  
  
[5:30 A.M.]  
  
MH: Wake up everyone!  
  
All: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
MH: WAKE UP!!!  
  
All: ZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
MH: WAKE UP OR I WILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: Ok, we're up!  
  
MH: It's time for the next challenge. The first person to finish drinking their 5 gallon bottle of coffee wins. But it's not just any coffee! It's a super super mocha latte cappuccino with a double shot of chocolate mint fudge! The cups are over there! GO!  
  
The Smash Bros. start drinking. Samus is winning, as she has experience in this type of thing.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Zelda: Hey Samus, I dare you to drink this whole pool filled with super super mocha latte cappuccino with a double shot of chocolate mint fudge.  
  
Samus: Ok!  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
Zelda: Wow, I never knew anyone can drink that much coffee in such a small time!  
  
Samus: SHFGKUGSIFF&TRETEFEHFJKDFUFIEWF&IGYUEWFBHEFIGIEGBFIGBERBEIRGIEHGRIHEWRBH BWKRBEBRKJEVBFKJUVEFVLIWGLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: What the crap.  
  
(Big explosion)  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Then, Mario gets an idea. While drinking, he writes Luigi a not that says: "I-a win!". He hands it to him and Luigi faints, knocking him out of the game. Meanwhile, Ness is running out of strength, but is still going. Then, everyone finishes.  
  
MH: Okay, the times are:  
  
Samus: 1 minute, 7 seconds Roy: 7 minutes, .5 seconds Mario: 10 minutes, 9.5 seconds Ness: 18 minutes, 9.9 seconds Luigi: FAINTED  
  
MH: Samus wins immunity again!  
  
Samus: AIJGHDUIGFIGHREIFUKGHEUFGHERUYGHERKYGEUFYG!!!!!!!!  
  
Ness: YEAH BABY HIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIIII!!!!  
  
Mario: Let's-a do the Chicken Dance! (starts to disco)  
  
Luigi: I think it's a good-a thing I-a fainted.  
  
Roy: NEED... WOMEN!!!!!!!!  
  
(Roy's P.O.V.)  
  
Some hot woman (Ness): YEAH BABY HIHIHIHIHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!  
  
Some other hot woman (Mario): STAYIN' ALIVE, STAYIN' ALIVE!  
  
That one hot woman in the corner reading this (Samus): SJIFHDGUYKGEUYGEFGEG! (kills some random guy who happened to be there).  
  
Dead hot woman (Bowser): ARGH!!!!!  
  
Hot woman #4 (Link): WHOOO HOOOOO!!! It wasn't me who killed somebody this time! (swings his sword around in victory, accidentally cutting off someone's head)  
  
Headless hot woman (Marth): OUCH!  
  
Hot woman #4 (Link): Oops! (takes the bodies into the basement to put them there with Mr. Game & Watch, Ice Climbers, Kirby, and Young Link)  
  
{A/N: Seasoned fans of TWIAM-V will remember why G&W and Ice Climbers are in there.}  
  
(Normal P.O.V.)  
  
MH: Oh crap. I'm afraid to put them back in the van.  
  
SmashFan21: I have the answer! COFFEE BE-GONE! For the small price of $924578493659823465832658325687.99!  
  
MH: HOW ABOUT 'NO' YOU CRAZY BASTARD!  
  
Yami Bakura: Muahahahahah! (steals the Coffee Be-Gone) Now you will have to duel to get it back.  
  
SmashFan21: But...I don't want to duel...  
  
Yami Bakura: TOO BAD! (puts all the souls of everyone but Ness into SmashFan21's deck) Now more is at steak than your cheap product!  
  
Ness: Hey, I'm sober!  
  
Yami Bakura: Now then, let's duel! You can go first because you suck!  
  
SmashFan21: Shut up! Okay then, let's see... I draw now!  
  
SmashFan21's hand: Battle Ox, Mystical Elf, Summoned Skull, Mountain, Lord of D., Neo the Magic Swordsman  
  
SmashFan21: I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman!  
  
Roy appears dressed in Neo's clothing.  
  
Roy: What the crap? Where am I?  
  
SmashFan21: You're in a duel. You're a card. It's stupid I know, but just go along with it.  
  
Roy: A smaller version of you isn't going to appear, is it?  
  
SmashFan21: Hopefully not. Anyway, it's your turn Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura(now Yami for short): Fine then. I draw...  
  
Yami's hand: The Portrait's Secret, Change of Heart, Thunder Dragon, White Magical Hat, Hane-Hane, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
  
Yami: Now I summon a monster in face down defense position! Then I activate CHANGE OF HEART!  
  
SmashFan21: That's bad, right?  
  
Yami: Very. Now, I will take control of Neo the Magic Swordsman!  
  
Roy: That's bad ri- ARGH!!! (moves over to Yami's side of the field)  
  
Yami: Now, attack his life points directly my puppet!  
  
Roy: BLARGH!!!!!!!! (attacks)  
  
SmashFan21: That's bad!  
  
(weird noise to signify lose of life points)  
  
Yami's LP: 4000 SmashFan21's LP: 2300  
  
Ness: Wow, you suck at this game.  
  
SmashFan21: SHUT UP NESS!  
  
Yami: I end my turn!  
  
SmashFan21: I get Roy back now, right?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Roy: WOO HOO!  
  
SmashFan21: Okay, I draw...  
  
SmashFan21's hand: Battle Ox, Mystical Elf, Summoned Skull, Mountain, Lord of D., Gemini Elf  
  
SmashFan21: Okay, now I summon Gemini Elf!  
  
Yami: (monotone voice) Oh no whatever will I do.  
  
SmashFan21: Yeah, I can tell you're scared!  
  
Zelda and Samus appear.  
  
Zelda: What the crap?  
  
Samus: Hey, why am I sober? And better yet, what the fuck is this?  
  
SmashFan21: Well, you guys all got high on coffee, and I came with a cool product to help, but then Yami Bakura stole it and made us duel and put all your souls into the cards. So, to make a long story short-  
  
Zelda: Too late.  
  
SmashFan21: -you guys are monsters in a duel.  
  
Samus: COOL! CAN I KILL HIS GUY???  
  
SmashFan21: Huh? Oh sure, go ahead. Gemini Elf, attack the face down monster!  
  
Samus: WOO HOO! (charge at it with Zelda and they destroy it)  
  
Yami: You've activated Hane-Hane's special ability! I can now return a monster from on the field to your hand! I choose Neo the Magic Swordsman!  
  
Roy: That's bad, ri-(disappears)  
  
SmashFan21: You suck. I end my turn.  
  
Yami: You can't win! I draw...  
  
Yami's hand: The Portrait's Secret, Thunder Dragon, White Magical Hat, Twin- Headed Thunder Dragon, Mirror Force  
  
Yami: Okay, I lay a card face down and summon The Portrait's Secret in attack mode. Now I end my turn!  
  
Ness: I take it back, YOU suck at this game Bakura!  
  
Zelda: Yeah. I mean, he's easy to beat in all the games!  
  
SmashFan21: Shut up! I'm the one dueling here! I draw...  
  
SmashFan21's hand: Battle Ox, Mystical Elf, Summoned Skull, Mountain, Lord of D., Neo the Magic Swordsman, The Bistro Butcher  
  
SmashFan21: Now I summon The Bistro Butcher, in attack mode.  
  
Gannondorf appears.  
  
Gannondorf: WHAT THE FUCK! THEY WERE JUST ABOUT TO REVEAL WHO THE MOLE IS!!!  
  
SmashFan21: Listen dude, basically, you're my monster in some weird duel, ok?  
  
Gannondorf: Works for me. Should I kill his guy?  
  
SmashFan21: Oh sure, why not?  
  
Gannondorf: YAY! (attacks the monster, but then Mirror Force activates)  
  
SmashFan21: That's bad, right?  
  
Yami: Very bad. All your monsters that are in attack mode are sent to the graveyard.  
  
SmashFan21: Can you say that again in English, for all of us who don't speak Yu-Gi-Oh!?  
  
Yami: All your monsters that were going to try and kill me die.  
  
SmashFan21: Oh. That sucks.  
  
Samus, Zelda, and Gannondorf disappear.  
  
Yami: And while they are in the graveyard, the Reaper of the Cards will be chasing them, trying to devour their SOULS!!!  
  
Ness: English!  
  
Yami: Some really creepy guy is chasing them trying to make them dead forever.  
  
Ness: Wow, that sucks.  
  
SmashFan21 SHUT UP NESS!  
  
Ness: =p  
  
Yami: Hurry up!  
  
SmashFan21: I end my fucking turn, dumbass!  
  
Yami: All right, no need to swear! I draw...  
  
Yami's hand: Thunder Dragon, White Magical Hat, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, Dark Elf  
  
Yami: Time to die! I summon Dark Elf! Now, at the price of a thousand life points, I attack you with 2000 points of damage!  
  
Ness: Wow, that REALLY sucks!  
  
SmashFan21: SHUT THE FUCK UP NESS!!!  
  
(weird noise to signify lose of life points)  
  
Yami's LP: 3000 SmashFan21's LP: 300  
  
Yami: I can't lose!  
  
SmashFan21: Shut up! I draw...  
  
SmashFan21's hand: Battle Ox, Mystical Elf, Summoned Skull, Mountain, Lord of D., Neo the Magic Swordsman, Battle Footballer  
  
SmashFan21: Okay, I play a face down defense mode...person.  
  
Yami: Monster.  
  
SmashFan21: WHO CARES!? JUST GO!  
  
Yami: Fine. I draw...  
  
Yami's hand: Thunder Dragon, White Magical Hat, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, Dark Elf, Spirit of the Harp  
  
Yami: Dark Elf, attack!  
  
(you know the deal)  
  
SmashFan21: Okay, you lose 100 life points because be defense is higher than you attack. WHAT NOW!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami: Shut up.  
  
SmashFan21: Hey, your guy dies, too! WOO HOO!  
  
Yami's LP: 2000 SmashFan21's LP: 300  
  
SmashFan21: (thinking) I really don't want to summon another monster, because it'll make this story even longer than it already is. Let's hope for a power-up card or something. God I hate this game. (talking) Okay, I draw...  
  
SmashFan21's hand: Battle Ox, Mystical Elf, Summoned Skull, Mountain, Lord of D., Neo the Magic Swordsman, Reinforcements  
  
SmashFan21: Okay, I activate Reinforcements and attack your life points directly!  
  
Yami: I hate you.  
  
Yami's LP: 500 SmashFan21's LP: 300  
  
Yami: Okay, now I draw...  
  
Yami: MUAHAHAHAHAAH!!! I've drawn the ultimate card! NOW YOU'RE FINISHED!  
  
SmashFan21: For some reason, I'm not scared. (rolls eyes)  
  
Yami: I play: WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!  
  
SmashFan21: WHAT!!!!!  
  
A computer appears, but then spikes come out of the keys and little turrets come out of the sides.  
  
SmashFan21: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! My nightmare's manifested themselves into flesh!  
  
Ness: Actually, it's a card.  
  
SmashFan21: HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Yami: You're finished!  
  
SmashFan21: Actually, no. Now I'm just going to make your head explode using my author powers I stupidly forgot about, and could've made this fiction much shorter.  
  
Yami: That sucks. (head explodes)  
  
Then, all the people came out of the deck.  
  
Surprising, among the living were: Marth, Bowser, Young Link, Kirby, Ice Climbers, and Mr. Game & Watch.  
  
Link: UM... THERE ARE NO WITNESSES! (runs away)  
  
MH: Congrats, you saved us, or something.  
  
SmashFan21: WOO HOO! I ROCK!!! (takes out a pair of pistols from nowhere and starts shooting them, and accidentally hits some guy who was in the apartments across the street)  
  
Guy: ARGH!!!  
  
SmashFan21: UM...THERE ARE NO WITNESSES! (erases everyone's mind and runs away)  
  
MH: Thank GOD. Now then, get back in the car. NOW!  
  
[Day 4]  
  
Roy: (staring at Luigi)  
  
Luigi: (staring at Roy)  
  
Mario: (whispering to Luigi) I-a win!  
  
Luigi: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blinks)  
  
Roy: I win!  
  
Luigi: RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (takes out shotgun from nowhere and shoots MH, who was just walking in)  
  
Samus: Hey, let's go steal all his money!  
  
Crazy Hand (CH for short): SoRrY. I hAvE tO rEpLaCe HiM.  
  
Ness: ARGH! THE TEXT!!! I CAN'T READ THE FRIGGIN TEXT!!! (blows up CH using the powers of his mind)  
  
Roy: Okay, NOW let's steal the money!  
  
Mysterious Voice (MV): Sorry, I'm the host now.  
  
Roy: Okay, but step out of the shadows first, because I refuse to be hosted by 'Mysterious Voice'.  
  
Seto Kaiba (Kaiba for short): I am!  
  
All: (groan)  
  
Kaiba: (huge evil voice that would scare anyone) WHAT WAS THAT, MAGGOTS!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
All: YAY WE GET KAIBA AS OUR HOST!!!!  
  
Kaiba: (normal, calm expression (how does he do it)) That's what I thought. Now then, it's time to see who gets the (huge, echoing voice) SECOND IMMUNITY!!!  
  
All: Gasp! (they said gasp, they didn't actually gasp)  
  
Kaiba: You'd better be surprised! Anyway, this will be a Duel Mon-(checks script)-Rock, Paper, Scissors Tournament, best two out of three. Here are the matches!  
  
Roy VS. Ness Samus VS. Mario Luigi goes on to face winner of Samus VS. Mario.  
  
Roy VS. Ness: FIGHT!  
  
Roy: I will win, because I'm cooler.  
  
Ness: I will win because I'm psychic.  
  
Roy: That sucks.  
  
Match I: Roy= Paper, Ness=Scissors Match II: Roy= Rock, Ness=Paper  
  
Kaiba: Ness goes on!  
  
Samus VS. Mario: FIGHT!  
  
Samus: Hi Mario!  
  
Mario: Hi-a Samus!  
  
Match I: Samus=Rock, Mario=Scissors Match II: Samus=Rock, Mario=Scissors  
  
Kaiba: Samus goes on!  
  
Samus VS. Luigi  
  
Samus: (tries to sound like Mario) I-a win!  
  
Luigi: Sorry, but...  
  
(Mentos theme starts to play)  
  
Kaiba makes the Mentos theme disappear.  
  
Kaiba: WE GET IT! JUST PLAY!  
  
Match I: Samus=Rock, Luigi=Scissors Match II: Samus=Paper, Luigi=Scissors Tie Break: Samus=Rock, Luigi=Paper  
  
Kaiba: ROUND 3!  
  
Roy VS. Luigi  
  
Match I: Roy=Paper, Luigi=Scissors Match II: Roy=Scissors, Luigi=Rock  
  
Kaiba: Final ROUND!  
  
To make a long story short, Luigi won.  
  
[Night 4]  
  
Kaiba: All right. It's time to vote somebody off. I'll tell you now, though. Nobody else will be voted off until [Night 7]. So choose carefully. But don't choose Luigi or Samus.  
  
Samus: I vote Mario because he the "I-a win!" thing is old and annoying.  
  
Roy: I vote Mario because I think everyone else will.  
  
Mario: I vote Roy because he thinks everyone will vote for me.  
  
Luigi: I vote Mario because I hate him.  
  
Ness: I vote Mario because I want to seem cooler.  
  
Kaiba: Sorry Mario! PENALTY GAME!!!!  
  
Mario: AHHHHHHHH!!! (Mario's soul gets devoured by 3 hungry Blue-Eyes White Dragons)  
  
Kaiba: (gets rid of the body in the basement) Right, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
R&R! Game ideas wanted! 


End file.
